


and now you're mine

by made_of_lions_and_wolves333



Series: Little Bits of Hocus Pocus [4]
Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_lions_and_wolves333/pseuds/made_of_lions_and_wolves333
Summary: Glimpses of how Max and Allison's relationship unfolded after that fated Halloween Night.[ Companion Story to "twist the bones and bend the back" ]
Relationships: Max Dennison/Allison Watts
Series: Little Bits of Hocus Pocus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992976
Kudos: 10





	and now you're mine

  
  
When Max finally turns eighteen that July, he proposes to Allison at the town's spring carnival.   
  
She smiles as she says, “Yes.” 

  
  
Later, Jenny and David Dennison aren’t pleased by the news. They are just worried that it’s all happening way too soon, too fast. 

  
(Dani’s obviously the only one in the family-unit who doesn't really care to object.) 

  
So Allison just holds Max’s hand during the interrogation that follows. She does want this, regardless, and she knows that Max and her are in this together. They always have been. They’re not planning to back down now. 

  
Matthew and Rebecca Watts are less enthused when they find out next. They are convinced that their daughter is going to regret it one day, that it’s already a failed marriage in the making. They’re just concerned that she’s making a huge mistake.   


  
But, no. 

  
  
Allison wasn’t a virgin when Max met her. He didn’t seem to care either way; he never had bothered her about her... _history_ , because Max clearly respected her privacy enough not to pry when she wasn’t up for talking about it initially. It was there in his eyes, though. He knew. He merely came to assume correctly. 

  
And, actually, Jay was her first, of all people… a year before the Dennisons moved to Salem and Max and Dani completely barged into her life. 

  
And _that's_ the reason Allison doesn’t like sharing who it was, or why it happened. Really, Jay was willing and eager, but was obviously looking to score a hot chic for a night, nothing more. _She_ had been just curious and bored enough to indulge him. They weren't in a relationship. It didn't mean anything. It was a dangerous combination.

Afterwards, Allison wished she'd waited for someone else, even just for a little while yet. 

  
  
Jay was a mistake. Max was not. 

  
  
Deep down, Allison couldn’t deny the free attention Max had been giving her had intrigued her from the very beginning. 

  
And well, Max definitely had proved himself to be different than the rest, in his own unique way. He was passionate for sure and opinionated, and _exceedingly_ stubborn, but he had that charming smile that could still make her feel giddy weeks after. Though he came off rather naïve sometimes too, Max was worth it all the same. 

  
Most of all, Max was devoted, and that was what Allison favored most about Max.   
  
Because during everything, Max stayed. He stayed with her and Dani that entire night, refusing to hide and ignore the mess he helped create. Allison had never met anyone their age that would have stepped up to the plate in the same way Max had, let alone met any modern teenager from Salem who was _selfless_ enough to sacrifice their life to save their sibling.

  
  
That is what made her fall for Max wholeheartedly. Yes, on the morning of November 1st, 1993, she fully fell in love with the boy who was capable of _acting_ out of pure, unconditional love. 

  
Besides, if Allison had learned anything from Winifred, it was that their time in this wide strange world was rather short. She couldn’t take her youth for granted and those she loved, could be gone tomorrow. 

  
Max had got the ball rolling. She went along with the ride. They were bound by fate, and circumstances that seemed to correlate with one another and cause a whole shift in their lives. There was no changing what happened.

  
When they're nineteen, they get married in the summer. Allison's only male cousin, who was closest in age and closest to Allison growing up, agrees to be Max's best man. Dani of course was the Flower Girl _and_ the Maid of Honor, and she walked down the aisle first, prettily dressed in pink and pale yellow and with roses pinned in her curls. 

  
As an official lawfully-wedded couple, she and Max start planning to move out of state for college. They are hoping to head for Pennsylvania, and luckily, they soon manage to snatch up a small (but still fairly decent) one-bedroom apartment near the campus they'll be attending that coming fall. Max decides he'll put music on the back burner for now, and can be an electrician instead. Allison's on board with that. She's seen at how good he is at fixing cars and putting his hands to use. Right now, she's just trying out home decorating for size herself. Whichever the case, they both simultaneously promised that they just want jobs that feel as _normal_ as humanly possible. They don't want to go into any field that will lead them back to the strange and unusual. 

The parents eventually suck it up and come around, finally understanding that their shot-gun fling was more than temporary. They could see it ran deeper than that. There was a strong and undeniable trust between their kids, and it was a young love that might just last for the ages. That, and, everybody seemed to agree that parting separate ways on bad terms wouldn't have been fun for either side in the future. 

(Plus, it wasn't so long after the reconciled goodbye, when Rebecca actually started to hint at the idea of Allison coming home for Christmas with a lovely new grandchild she could fawn over, now that "their nest" will be empty.)

Before they drive off for good, Max personally gifts Dani with a little black kitten with shining green eyes. It's another proper thank-you for her endless support and courage. He's not at all surprised by the familiar name she immediately gives the cat. 

  
They're currently twenty-three, and to their parents' delight, there _will_ be a baby in the baby carriage by the time Christmas rolls around again. They _just_ found out last week that it's a boy. 

But, that's not the issue tonight. Another dreaded, goddamned Halloween has crept up on them, and while the whole campus is bustling with parties by now, and surely drunk college kids have gone wild with their tricks and pranks... Max stays inside to study. So does Allison, and she can't complain. She knows how he gets on Halloween; it's weird for her, too. Max won't verbalize it outright, but she thinks every year, it's a little bit worse... his aches and pains always seem to spike in intensity on the night of every Halloween. 

  
Allison’s hand cups the back of his neck, tenderly scratching at the brand new patch of grey hairs there. Last year, they spent Halloween in the hospital after Max had woken up abnormally cold and near-anemic. The doctors had been all fixated on diagnosing him with _something_ , despite Max's constant fussing. They pricked and prodded him with needles and scribbled his symptoms down on their charts. Allison remembers how she could only stand there in silent awe. Celiac Disease. Lupus. Severe Combined-immunodeficiency Disorder. The doctors ran through a whole list of possibilities as to why Max suddenly seemed to be drained of life... why he had the blood-pressure and bone mass of a man almost twice his age. 

  
But the reality behind that, is what hit Allison the hardest. Because she already pieced it together before the doctors ever would. She _knew_ why, as crazy as it sounded. Max clearly figured it out as well; the doctors weren't going to find exactly what they were looking for. Though thankfully by the end of the examination, they had prescribed Max a random assortment of X,Y, and Z drugs to help him bounce back for the meantime. They just said they'll have to keep an eye on him. 

  
Max coughs, and rasps, tossing his notebook aside. "I'm fine, Al, really."

She swallows, trying to find the right words she wants to say. "Just... don't let her win," she tells him, more sure of herself, more encouragingly. "Don't give up so easily and just let her take you away from me. You can beat this. You vowed to be mine for life, remember? You're supposed to grow old _with_ me, not before me." 

Max suddenly grins back at her adoringly, just like he did the day they met in class and slipped her his phone number. "I know, you're right. I'm yours." The same, young, passionate Max she began crushing on is starting to shine through this pale, sickly-looking shell again.

Allison's immensely grateful for that. 


End file.
